


When a Moffy meets a Mechanic...

by Yarol2075



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Post-Series, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, anxious Brains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:24:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22990177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yarol2075/pseuds/Yarol2075
Summary: Brains has just introduced Moffy to the Mechanic.  Now he's waiting on the results.
Relationships: Brains/Dr. Moffat, Brains/Dr. Moffat/The Mechanic, Brains/The Mechanic, Dr. Moffat/The Mechanic
Kudos: 12





	When a Moffy meets a Mechanic...

**Author's Note:**

> It would appear that I do ship Brains and the Mechanic. Live and Learn.

Jeff placed a hand on Brains’ shoulder, then looked beyond IR’s Engineer. Ah, that had to be the Dr. Moffat his boys had mentioned. And she was talking to the Mechanic. Rather, she was standing face to face with the Mechanic having a staring contest; they were too far away to know if they actually talking.

* * *

“Hmm,” the Mechanic raised an eyebrow, looking down at the physicist and rumbled, “you are the ‘Moffy’ Brains speaks of.”

Moffy raised an eyebrow in return.

“You must be the Mechanic. Brains has mentioned you. Hmm.”

* * *

“I’ve just introduced them,” Brains fretted, and Jeff steered him towards the kitchen.

“And you want them to like each other,” Jeff said gently, sitting Brains down before he got Brains a glass of water.

“Yes, yes, I do. I re..re..really do.”

* * *

“Brains,” the Mechanic intoned studying Moffy’s face as he said it,

“Brains,” she returned, her own eyes sharpening to see his response.

* * *

“Why the Mechanic and Moffy having a staring contest out on the veranda?” Alan asked innocently, as he came in for lunch.

“They are getting to known one another,” Brains swallowed nervously.

“Really?” Alan’s nose scrunched up, “but they’re out there just staring at one another.”

“Oh dear,” Brains wrung his hands.

* * *

Moffy smiled slightly.

“Brains, yes?”

“Yes, Brains.”

The corners of the Mechanic’s mouth tilted upwards.

* * *

“It could be worst, Brains,” Jeff tried to comfort his friend, “they could be storming off in different directions.”

* * *

Finally, an impish gleam entered Moffy’s eyes.

“Do you think you could carry both of us?”

“Easily,” the Mechanic boasted, a sly smile on his face.

“Prove it!”

* * *

From the kitchen, Brains, Jeff and Alan watched in shock as the Mechanic swung Moffy up so she was seated on one of his shoulders. It took a moment for them to register that Moffy was laughing joyfully, but by then Brains was meeting them halfway.

And was himself swung up, not seated on the Mechanic’s other shoulder, but slung on it in a fireman’s carry.

“We’ll be in the Lab,” he nodded to Jeff and Alan, as Moffy continued to giggle and Brains sputtered, happily, but still sputtering nonetheless.

As Jeff and Alan watched them go, Alan asked:

“Do you think anyone will believe us, Dad?”

“Probably not, Alan, probably not.”


End file.
